Project P2
by True Anime Lover 25
Summary: Dr. Drakken's latest idea to rule the world may just end up not only being Kim Possible's downfall, but also Shego's… -scat- -pee-


_Dr. Drakken's latest idea to rule the world may just end up not only being Kim Possible's downfall, but also Shego's… _

LOLI (NYMPH), PEE, SCAT, VIOLENCE

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kim Possible or any of the characters that appear in this work of fiction

**- Bueno Nacho -**

Hanging out with her two best friends at the local restaurant, Kim Possible looked on in both, shock and slight disgust as Monique and Ron were intensely engaged in a battle of _'who could eat a Grande sized Naco the fastest'_ with Rufus being the 'ref'.

Kim really didn't care who won, but she couldn't look away from the sight, until the familiar tone of her Kimmunicator going off reached her ears.

"Hey Wade, what's the Sitch?" greets the red-head eagerly, happy to have something else to focus on.

"There's a hit on your site." Answers the ten-year old genius. "Some kind of top secret device been stolen from a research lab."

"Any info on what the device does?"

After a few rapid keystrokes on his keyboard, "The only thing I find out about it is that it's a machine that solves a common problem."

"Solves a common problem?" questions Kim. "Well, is there any info who stole it?"

"A woman with green glowing hands." States Wade.

"Shego." Comments Kim with a grin. 

* * *

><p><strong>- Dr. Drakken's Lair -<strong>

"Excellent work Shego!" praised the blue-skinned Dr. Drakken as he admired the stolen box-shaped device that sat on the table in the middle of his lair, which had two buttons, one yellow and the other brown. "With this, I shall RULE THE WORLD!" Drakken added, with a villainous laugh.

Shego meanwhile looks to her boss with a flat, expressionless stare, leaning on the table with her right hand.

"What dumb plan is it today Dr. D.?"

"Nnngh, my plan it not dumb!" groans Drakken at Shego insult. "I haven't even told you my plan yet."

"Ok then, what is this glorious plan of yours?"

"It's simple really." Replies Drakken with a confident grin. "I'll use this device to rule the world."

"… Ok…" states Shego, waiting for Drakken to finish, though when he didn't, the woman sighs and places a hand to her face. "That's it? Fine, whatever, what does this thing even do?"

"I will show you." Replies Drakken, placing a finger on the yellow button and pushing it down…

…

Or at least, tried pushing it down.

"What the… the buttons stuck…" comments Drakken, repeatedly attempting to push the button down, soon giving up on the yellow button and trying the brown one, which produced a similar result. "Oh, come on!" groans Drakken, soon repeatedly hammering his fist on the buttons.

Shego watched for a few moments, until the realization that the machine was possible broken that she began to get angry.

"You're kidding right? Tell me I just didn't waste my time stealing a busted machine!"

After a few more unsuccessful hammering of the buttons, Drakken looks to his angered partner with a bit of nervousness.

"Heh… Uh, there didn't happen to be two machines did there?"

Shego's rise in anger was immediately told by the green glow coming to her hands.

"Are you seriously suggesting it's MY fault!"

The angered woman took a step forward and Drakken shrank back fearfully, lifting his hands.

"N-no, of course not Shego."

The reply seemed to calm Shego, as she sighs and place a hand to her forehead.

"No, there was only this one machine when I got there." Answers Shego, calming herself, before walking away and sitting in a chair. "What's the busted thing supposed to do anyway?"

"U-Uh, well…" nervously answers Drakken with a chuckle. "I don't exactly…"

"WHOA!" quickly cuts in Shego with the anger immediately returning to her face as she glares at Drakken. "You are NOT going to tell me that you don't even know what the thing does!"

Drakken quickly replies with a chuckle, though nervous one, "Of course I know what it does… Heh, heh, that would be just silly, asking you to steal something that I don't know what it does. I was just going to say, uh…" he starts, not even sounding convinced himself. "I don't exactly know if I should tell you." He adds, folding his arms over his chest. "You're always insulting me and my plans…"

"Oh please…" comments Shego with a roll of her eyes, before leaning back in the chair with a sigh and pulling out a nail file from one of the pockets of her suit and beginning to file the sharp claws of her gloves. "My talents are completely wasted here."

"Well then…" comes a familiar female teens voice. "Maybe you should start looking for work somewhere else?" adds Kim Possible, appearing at the entrance of the lair, dressing in her usual crime fighting attire of a Purple T-shirt and black pants, with the addition of a small backpack.

Standing next to her was Ron, ready for action.

"Kim Possible!" gasps Drakken, before looking to the boy with a wondering gaze. "And the buffoon whose name continues to elude me…"

"Oh come on!" groans Ron. "Still?"

"Really?" comments Shego, standing and looking to Drakken. "You have me steal something and your still surprised when Kimmy shows up?"

"Nngh! Whatever Shego, Attack Kim Possible!"

"Now that's a plan I have no problem with!" replies Shego with a grin, bringing the glow to her hands and running over towards the red-head.

"Ron! Go get the device from Drakken!" States Kim, running pass him to Keep Shego busy with her.

"On it KP!" replies Ron as he runs towards where the device and Drakken were.

"I don't think so Buffoon." Comments Drakken as he steps between Ron and the device.

"The names Stoppable…" starts Ron, continuing to run, surprising Drakken as he jumps and flips over him and finishing with a kick to his back, knocking him face-first to the floor. "Ron Stoppable… Remimber it this time." Finishes Ron confidently as he gets back to his feet, before turning around to face the device and picking it up. "Hey KP I got it!" announces Ron, looking to see Kim back-flipping from Shego's attempts at clawing her.

"Good job Ron!" answers back Kim, before grabbing one of Shego's missed swipes, falling back and places a foot to the woman's stomach and throwing her back.

Ron though gasps when he felt Drakken grasp him from behind, causing him to drop the device back to the table, a fall of about a foot.

"I don't think so Buffoon!"

As Ron struggled for a few moments, Rufus lifts the flap of the pocket he was in and sees Ron in trouble and quickly climbs up his body to he shoulder, where it was Drakken's turn to gasp as the mole-rat lunged to his face, causing Drakken to immediately release Ron.

"Ah! Get it off! Get it off!" he declares, staggering around blindly.

"Thanks for the assist buddy!" states Ron.

As Ron picked the device back up though, Drakken quickly staggered back towards him, bumping into Ron as he turned, causing him to drop the machine again, now a much larger drop, to the floor, where it met the floor with a loud bang.

Not only did the machine fall though, but so did both Ron and Drakken, Drakken actually being the one to fall on Ron.

"Owww, that hurt." Groans Ron, lifting a hand to his forehead.

Though the teen soon hears a high pitch single tone, similar to a ringing in the ears, though, opening his eyes, he sees his other hand on one of the buttons on the device, which was revealed to be the yellow one, as he lifts his hand, which also show the button to be stuck pressed in.

"Uh-oh… KP! I pressed one of the buttons on this thing!"

Kim and Shego, currently locked hands, both gasp and look to Ron and Drakken getting up.

"Excellent buffoon, you got it to work!" states Drakken, quickly picking up the machine.

"Now would be a good time to tell us what it does!" quickly states Ron.

"Uh…" comments Drakken.

Kim soon looks to Shego with a sigh.

"He doesn't know what it does, does he?"

"No clue." Comments Shego.

Soon though, Kim suddenly felt a sharp pain from her crotch, a pain that was immediately recognized as a need to pee. The suddenness and strength of the urge causes her to reflexively gasps out and knees to buckle a little as she tried closing her legs.

Shego, seeing a moment of weakness, unaware of the cause and actually, not caring, quickly capitalizes and sends her right knee up into the gut of the red-head, bringing a second gasp from her as her legs gave out, causing the teen crime fighter to fall to the floor, clutching her stomach, which brings a grin to Shego's face.

"Whatever that machine does, I like it all ready!" comments Shego, before lifting her right, glowing hand, preparing to deliver the final blow, though an intriguing action from Kim caught her attention, her hands moved from her stomach to clutching her crotch with a groan.

Shego only had enough time to be puzzled by Kim's action before she felt a sharp pain come to her crotch, causing her to gasp out much like Kim had done as she quickly lowering her hand to her crotch and closing her legs.

"W-What the!" she gasps out, feeling a sudden and intense need to pee.

Drakken and Ron, seeing the two, looked on with complete confusion.

"Hey, what's happening to them?" questions Ron to Drakken.

"Uh… I don't really…" begins Drakken, before Shego and Kim groan out loudly again and Shego dropping to her knees, before yelling at Drakken.

"Turn that thing off!"

Ron and Drakken continue looking to the two and quite soon, the realization starts to come to them and their jaws drop.

"Whoa!" gasps Ron. "That is just sick and wrong!"

"This may actually work to my advantage." Comments Drakken as he begins to grin. "With Kim Possible hindered by her own body, there's nothing to stop me!"

"Uh, hello? Side kick here." Comments Ron.

"Ah, yes, you, the Buffoon, with out Kim Possible, your not much of a threat… Shego!"

As Drakken started to request Shego to take care of Ron, a green ball of energy hit the machine out of his hand, sending it crashing to the ground, showing it to be quite well build as it continued to functions.

"I'm kinda occupied here!" angrily replies Shego, with one hand clutching herself.

"O-Oh, right… heh, sorry about that." Replies Drakken, before looking to Ron, who quickly took up a fighting pose.

"I'm enough of a threat for you Drakken!"

As Drakken began to back away, Kim quickly calls out to Ron…

"Ron, forget Drakken, find a way to turn off that machine!"

"Oh! Right!" quickly replies Ron, rushing over to the machine on the floor, though soon gasping as Drakken tackles him to the floor.

"Not today Buffoon! Today is Kim Possible's humiliation!"

Shego then yells, "It's going to be your day to the hospital if you don't turn that machine off Drakken!"

Kim had meanwhile recovered enough to now positioned herself on her hands and knees, with one hand pressed firmly against herself, fighting back the urge to flood her pants.

With the initial shock wearing off, Kim was able to get slightly accustomed to the painful urge and slowing getting to her feet.

Shego, experiencing the same, sees the teen getting to her feet, and sends a green ball of energy towards her, which Kim failed to dodge in time and gasping out as she was propelled back and sliding on the floor a few feet.

"Yanno, the t-thought of seeing you drenching your pants is suddenly quite appealing." Comes Shego as Kim sits up, seeing the woman on her feet, advancing to her with one hand holding herself, which was soon pulled away, with a wince from the woman as both of her hands glowed with her power.

Seeing Shego prepare to send another ball of energy her way, Kim quickly removes her hands from herself and manages to back-flip away and back to her feet, though one of her hands quickly returns back to her crotch as she felt a spasm hit her bladder. Kim herself was surprised at herself that she had managed to retain her pee, even after getting hit twice, though she knew it was only a matter of time.

"W-What about you?" asks Kim. "You have the same problem I have."

"Even IF I have an accident, which I d-don't plan on, I only have one person to deal with and hurt, plus I have a change of clothes, but you… Have to go home in the clothes your wearing…"

Shego suddenly rushes forward and attempted multiple swipes at Kim with her clawed gloves, the teen managing to still dodge many of them, though caught two painful swipes on both arms, drawing blood, causing Kim to quickly remove her hand from her crotch to block the next few attacks before kicking Shego in the stomach, knocking her away.

Though Kim quickly suffered from the combo of removing her hand and lifting her leg, an intense spasm claimed her bladder, bringing her to a kneeling position as returns both of her hands to her crotch, and her face reddening as she distinctly felt two small spurts of urine leave her and wet her panties.

Shego was quite near a similar position Kim was, although she quickly return to standing, she stood in the awkward position of her thighs pressed firmly together as she took the gamble of only using her pelvic muscles, instead of her hands as well to hold back her own flood.

"Y-You have more to lose than I do Kimmy." States Shego. "I can't wait to see the humiliated look on your face when you drench yourself in front of your boyfriend."

_'The sitch is already humiliating…'_ thinks Kim, managing to stop the leak, before gasping at Shego's comment. _'That's it… Ron!'_ adding in her thoughts, _'Ron and Drakken doesn't seem to be effected!'_

Kim quickly lifts her head to see Shego, who was soon surprised as Kim removes her hands from herself and dashes towards her and with Shego's awkward stance, she couldn't react in time before Kim quickly delivered a flying kick to her face, knocking her on her back.

Kim then immediate gasps out as an intense spasm hit her from her action, dropping her to her knees as she places one hand against herself as she felt even more of her pee leaving her, in one particularly long stream that Kim thought she had actually lost her hold completely, her panties WERE drenched now and she started to feel the wet spot on her pants.

Fighting through the shame of wetting herself, Kim looks to where Ron was, currently wrestling with Drakken on their feet.

"Ron!" calls out Kim.

"Yeah KP?" answers Ron.

"After we're done here, can I borrow your pants?" asks Kim, feeling her face burn as she spoke the request out loud.

"Uh, s-sure…" replies Ron, currently puzzled by the request.

"Ha!" laughs Shego, on her feet, with one hand on her crotch. "You're having an accident already?"

Kim, though her entire face was red, grins at the comment from Shego.

"Accident? No…" replies Kim, removing her hand from herself and getting to her feet and with a sigh, relaxes, willingly flooding her panties and pants in her urine. Although her pants were black, the glistening of the fluid traveling down the inner legs was unmistakable, as well as the puddle growing at her feet. "A plan? Yes…"

"Huh!" questions Shego, completely stunned and puzzled at the lack of embarrassment displayed by Kim. "You're wetting yourself on purpose!"

"Yep…" answers Kim smiling, before, now with the relief of her bladder emptying, surprises Shego by flipping over her and kicking her in the back. "You should know by now Shego, I'm Kim Possible, I can do anything. Even if it means totally drenching my pants if it means I can take down a bad guy. Now it's you whose at a disadvantage." Adds Kim, before readying herself in a fighting stance, pee continuing to drip from her pants.

Shego, quickly sits up clutching her crotch with a long groan, her cheeks reddening as she felt a few spurts of her pee leave her. Kim though allows Shego to get back to her feet before asking…

"So, what about you? Are you willing to wet yourself, in front of Drakken, for a chance to beat me?" Kim teases.

Clouded by her anger for the shift in the fights momentum, Shego lets out an angry-fill battle cry as she ran towards Kim, her hands glowing with energy.

"I'll take that as a no…" comments Kim, before back-stepping from one swipe of Shego's claws, before catching her other arm and a gasp coming from Shego as Kim used her forward motion to swing Shego up and over, with Shego landing on her back on the unforgiving hard floor.

Although Kim quickly readied herself for a quick recovery and attack from Shego, back-flipping about two yard from the woman, the moment didn't come, instead, she sees Shego lean to her left, with her right hand pressed against her crotch as she groans intensely.

Shego herself, found her bladder had finally tired of her efforts to contain her urine, the initial shock and subsequent throbbing of her body from being thrown to the hard floor, was the final crack in the dam. Shego tried desperately to hold back the flood, but it was a vain attempt.

"Ahhhh!" gasps out Shego as the dam crumbled, feeling her hot pee flooding into her panties and soon, into the formfitting black and green body-suit. It didn't take long before a puddle began to form under her.

"Awwww…" teases Kim, walking towards her embarrassed opponent and looking down at her with a grin. "Is little Shego having an accident?"

Kim's tease only further angers Shego, who quickly removes her right hand from her now wet crotch and fired a ball of energy towards Kim, who, with her proximity, failed to react in time, causing her to be propelled a considerable distance away before returning to the floor with a few rolls.

Pain throbbing through her whole body, Kim pushes herself up on shaky arms before looking towards Shego and gasping as she sees her one her feet and running towards her, firing a series of energy balls at her, though Kim quickly rolls out of the way of the blasts.

"You are so dead!" yells Shego.

Kim manages to hurry to her feet in time to defend herself against a rapid combo of kicks, punches and swipes, though she catches a spin-kick to the side, knocking her back to the floor.

The Red-head though quickly recovers and is able to stop Shego's momentum with a successful block/kick combo.

With neither fighter no longer hampered by their bodies urges, the intensity of their fight quickly resumed to the usual, with them dodging and trading punches and kicks.

Until…

Kim and Shego were currently wrestling on the floor, or more appropriately, rolling on the floor as they frequently turns the other over to be on top.

Ron then announces…

"KP! I got the machine!" as he runs around the table with Drakken chasing behind him, the machine still producing the steady high pitch tone.

Shego, being turned on her back, quickly propels Kim off of her with a blast of energy. "Not for long you don't!" declares Shego before quickly sending a ball of energy towards Ron's direction.

Ron managed to stop just short of the ball of energy hitting the floor, but soon gasps and Drakken runs into him, knocking the device from his hands and to the floor. The two then quickly begin to wrestle each other away to retrieve the machine. Ron soon wins and reaches towards the machine, though suddenly, blinded with Drakken covering his face, instead of grabbing the machine, his right hand comes down on it, directly over the brown button, which, like the yellow one, produced a tone, a deep, bassy tone that was nearly inaudible, but was felt, like a mild vibration.

"Uh oh…" comments Ron.

Kim, having quickly recovered from being violently pushed off Shego, had now returned near her, as they both stand in wonderment.

"What now?" comments Shego in annoyance.

"If the yellow button makes them have to pee, then…" comments Drakken. "The brown one would…"

It only took a second, before both Shego and Kim gasp in realization.

"You have GOT to be kidding!" comments Shego, before her glow returns to her hands. "OK, new plan, that machine has played it's last note!"

As Shego moves her hand to fire a ball of energy to destroy the machine, she was quickly stopped with a shoulder charge by Kim.

"Sorry, but I have to get that machine back in one piece."

"Are you crazy!" quickly replies Shego, getting to her feet. "You see and felt what that thing did to us! Now the other button was pushed! You may have the job of returning it in one piece but I sure don't!"

Shego was preparing to fire another ball of energy, before a shocked gasp leaves her as she felt a sudden, familiar pressure in her rear, quickly causing her to place her hands behind her.

Only seconds after Shego was stopped, Kim gasps out as well as she felt the sudden pressure to void her bowels and like Shego, quickly sends her hands back against her rear.

"See?" comments Shego, "It's already starting to effect us!"

"I still can't let you destroy it!" replies Kim, before removing her hands and running to Shego and tackling her to the floor, pinning her hands to the floor.

Almost immediately after, without the aid of their hands, the two began to groan loudly as the pressure in their rear increased, both squirming against each other, though Shego's green glow around her hands flickered repeatedly as her concentration wavered from her effort to prevent humiliating herself.

"R-Ron! Find a way to shut that thing off!" desperately requests Kim.

"I'm on it KP!" quickly replies Ron, pushing Drakken off him, before picking up the machine and running to the table an placing the machine on it to try and figure it out.

Though Ron quickly felt the need to turn around and did so, seeing Drakken coming up behind him.

"Seriously Drakken, if this machine isn't turned off, do you really want to be around Shego afterwards?"

This comment brings Drakken to an immediate stop, before looking towards Shego still pinned to the floor by Kim and he visible shutters at the thought of what Shego would do if the machine wasn't stopped and she ended up doing what the machine intended her to do.

"Uh, ok…" answers Drakken, a little fearfully.

As Ron and Drakken reached a momentary truce and tried to figure out a way to turn the machine off, Kim and Shego continued to struggle with their bodies, the fatigue of their fighting wasn't helping the matter either.

"G-Get, offa me, Nngh…" groans Shego, starting to squirm more in an effort to free herself.

Though with Kim pretty much laying on top of her, Shego could only effectively move and kick her legs, which didn't do much, until, she began to lift her legs in an attempt to gain leverage to push Kim off, while not very effective, it did have a different effect that Shego was unaware of on Kim.

With Kim's positioning on top of her, when Shego lifts her left leg, her upper thigh pressed and rubbed against Kim's wet crotch, distracting Kim's own efforts to prevent humiliating herself as the movement of Shego's leg produced a mild pleasure in her.

With the rapid squirming from Shego, the mild pleasure quickly began to intensify, bringing a deep groan from the red-head as she tried, in vain to fight both, the pleasure of Shego's leg rubbing against her and the mass of poop that was persistent in its effort to come out.

Unable to actually fight the pleasure though, also effected, to Kim's shock, the strength of her sphincter, she felt her hold slipping and her anus begin to dilate.

In a desperate effort to prevent the impending accident, Kim quickly requests.

"Shego stop-Nngggh! S-Stop moving around!"

"Then get off!" came her reply.

Shego's situation, although not having the distraction of pleasure, even though Kim's right leg was pressed against her crotch, but not moving, wasn't fairing much better in terms of the poop in her rear trying to leave, with her vigorous, rapid struggle to get Kim off of her.

Eventually, both were momentarily forced to focus all their attention and energy on clenching their wavering sphincters, which to Kim's relief, caused Shego to stop squirming, giving her a break in the pleasure Shego was giving her as the two groans almost in unison as they fought their bodies urge.

Without the distraction Kim managed to come back from the brink of loading her panties with her poop as she soon felt her anus slowly clinch closed again.

With a crisis diverted, if only for a few moments, the two pant from exertion, the effort of fighting each other and the first round of their bodies urges catching up to them.

Shego though recovered first, feeling Kim almost limply laying on top of her, a few quiet groans heard from her. Realizing Kim's fatigue, Shego quickly took advantage of what she knew would be a brief window and attempted to quickly jerk her right hand free, which was successful, to the Red-head's shock, before Shego quickly places her glowing right hand against Kim's chest and blasts her off.

She then quickly gets to her feet as Kim lands on the ground, looking to Ron and Drakken still trying to figure out a way to turn off the machine.

"I'll help you boys out!" she quickly comments, as she fire a ball of energy towards the machine.

Ron and Drakken quickly dive out of the way as the machine was hit, sending it flying off the table and skipping off the floor a few times before it was stopped by a wall. The machine wasn't blown to pieces, though it did have quiet a blackened, smoking hole in the side of it, but more importantly, sound no longer came from it.

"Finally!" declares Shego.

Although, even with the machine no longer working, Shego soon groaned and falls to her knees as she places a hand to her butt.

"Still!" she groans, "But the things not working anymore…"

Kim, on the other hand, while Shego was still able to hold out, that moment had passed for Kim, being blasted off of Shego and falling back to the hard floor, was the final straw for her body.

Leaning to her right, away from the others, Kim tried in vain to fight it as she felt it happen, feeling the hot, soft mass of her poop leaving her and filling her panties uncontrollably. Tears of shame trailed from her tightly closed eyes as she continued in vain to stop the soft, warm, clay-like flow, until the moment, with an embarrassed wail from her, gave in, releasing what little control she still had, allowing her poop to flow out of her quicker and thicker, feeling her panties bulge further and sag towards the floor a little from the weight.

Although humiliated, one thought was profound in Kim's mind.

_'Why does it have to be the soft, mushy kind? I'm so regretting that Grande size Naco I had.'_

Hearing the wail from Kim, Shego took some delight in hearing it, as it meant she had lost the fight. Though Shego could only take delight in Kim's shame for a few moments before she felt her hold slipping from her, feeling her anus quickly widening and feeling what was a sizable, firm log begin it's retreat.

_'NO!'_ quickly thinks Shego. _'This is not going to happen HERE!'_

With that thought, Shego quickly looks over to where a door was, if she was going to load her panties, she wasn't going to do it out in the open. So, she quickly stood, gasping as the log that was slowly leaving her, suddenly shot out and nestled itself in the seat of her underwear, though with the form-fitting body-suit she wore, Shego's face instantly went from green to red as she felt a clear budge, even though much of the log was smushed against her.

She quickly ran towards the nearest door, soon abandoning covering her rear as more logs of her poop slides freely from her lax anus and into her panties. 

* * *

><p><strong>- Later -<strong>

"Sorry I couldn't get it back to you in better, working condition." States Kim, wearing a clean pair of pants, in front of a man in a lab coat, with the damaged machine sitting on a table.

"That's alright." Replies the man. "It wasn't working how it should've been anyway. I'm just happy you were able to return it."

"If you don't mind me asking…" starts Kim. "What is the purpose of the machine?"

"It produces certain sound waves to stimulate a person's bladder and bowels, allowing them to more easily go to the bathroom.

"So, it's a glorified laxative?" questions Kim.

"Heh, it's much more than that, using a laxative, a person would be stuck at home, but using the machine, they could activate it, do their thing and turn it off and be on there way. That was the goal anyway, but we ran into a few problems, first, the buttons would stick and the machine would only effect females, not males as well."

"Ah, I see then." Replies Kim, before adding in her thoughts, _'No wonder it only worked on me and Shego…'_

"Judging by it's condition though…" states the man. "I hope you didn't have to go through too much to retrieve it."

"Heh, don't worry, it was no big…" answers Kim with a slightly embarrassed chuckle. "Yanno, the usual, fight and defeat bad guy, take back machine, return it, hehe…"

"Well, thank you for your assistance Kim Possible." Praises the man with a smile.

"Ok then…" replies Kim, waving bye to the man as she turns to leave.

As she walks away though, her cheeks redden, lightly biting her bottom lip.

Without her underwear, the pants constantly brushed against and tickled her naked lower lips and rear…

END.


End file.
